1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers and specifically to devices that will allow indoor or in-vehicle operation of the GPS receivers by using an externally mounted remote antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States Department of Defense has placed in orbit a group of satellites, as part of a Global Positioning System (GPS), that can be used by civilians and the military alike to get automated and highly-accurate earth position coordinates on easy to read digital displays. Determining where you are has been a particular problem for seafarers for thousands of years. Now, GPS enables small sailboat owners and even individual combat soldiers to get their positions to within a few meters, using handheld portable equipment.
Microminiaturization of electronic circuits has advanced to the point that a complete handheld, personal GPS receiver can be made and sold at readily affordable prices and housed in a case that resembles a pocket calculator in appearance and size.